I Had a Dream
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Arizona came into the picture right after George cheated on Callie. The four, Erica, Callie, Mark, and Arizona become close friends. Callica in the beginning and then eventually Calzone!
1. The Joy

**Chapter 1: The Joy**

Callie sighed as she slammed her locked shut early that Monday morning. The night had not gone according to plan, at all. Then again, being a surgeon, nothing goes according to plan. She had been on-call all night and was put onto a case with both, George O'Malley, and Izzie Stevens. Leave it to the stupid, stupid Chief to set that up. Not only did she have to put up with their awkward mumbles under their breath, she also had to put up with their loving glances that they gave each other. To top it all off, the patient ended up dying halfway through surgery. The whole night wasted, in Callie's opinion. All she wanted to do at that point was grab a cup of coffee with her two best friends, Mark and Erica and push the night behind her. When she heard someone clear their throat nervously she groaned, assuming that it was Izzie or George coming to her nervously with some paperwork or something.

"No puedo tener un momento para mí?" Callie muttered as she turned around and was surprise when she noticed a blonde standing awkwardly in street clothes with a lab coat in one hand and a brief case in the other.

"I'm sorry?" The blonde questioned with a raised eyebrow, "I was good at math and science, but foreign languages and I never did get along," she giggled softly. "Although, my sophomore french class was fun, but that's only because the teacher was really- I'm rambling. I'm sorry." She looked down at the floor nervously.

Callie smiled, "No, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else," Callie waved her hand in the air. "Can I help you with something?" Callie questioned as she threw her own white lab coat on over her scrubs.

"I'm the new Ped Attending, Dr. Arizona Robbins," Arizona smiled as she offered her hand to Callie.

"Oh right! I heard we were getting a new one. I'm Callie Torres. Ortho Resident." Callie nodded with a smile, leaning forward and shaking the blondes hand back, "So welcome to Seattle Grace. It's different than any other hospital you ever worked at. I can guarantee it. "

"Thanks," Arizona grinned, "I needed a change in pace, but this hospital is so big. I can't even find the attending lounge."

"I'll show you where it's at," Callie offered her as she walked over to her and led her out of the resident lounge, "It's just down the hall here. You might want to keep away from Mark Sloan. He's a bit of a horn dog, if you know what I mean. Kind of like that dog from, "Meet The Fockers," Callie chuckled at the thought of Mark in a dog suit humping onto the leg of Robert DeNiro.

"Interesting, but I don't think I'll have to worry too much about him," Arizona smiled.

"You married or someth- Whoa!" Callie's eyes almost shot out of her eye sockets when she saw Arizona lean backward and roll on the balls of her heels. Arizona threw her head back and laughed at Callie's expression.

"You like my healys?" Arizona grinned as she got off the wheel and kicked her foot up to show her kicks.

"Love them," Callie grinned, "They cause lots and lots of broken bones."

Arizona pouted, "That's not very nice. I will have you know I have not fallen on these things in about 2..." Arizona paused and looked up at Callie with a small grin, "...weeks."

"I rest my case. Just come find me whenever you do some real damage, and I'll make sure to fix you up," Callie laughed. "This is it," Callie said as she opened the door to a decently large open room with some couches and tables.

"Hey, attendings only. Residents, out!" Mark teased as he came up to Callie and put her in a headlock and messed with her hair.

"Mark!" Callie grumbled as she punched Mark in the back, "Grow up. I'm showing the new attending around," Callie scolded him. Luckily she managed to free herself form his grasp when he took notice of the beautiful blonde.

"Hey, Mark Sloan, head of plastics, and you are?" He asked as he shook her hand.

"Arizona Robbins," She replied as she shared a side glance with Callie, receiving confirmation that this was the man she had been warned about earlier.

Mark grinned cockily, "I think Torres has some rounds to take care of. How about I show you around. I can show you where all the good on-calls rooms are," Mark winked.

Arizona put her hand up in front of her mouth to keep from laughing when she noticed Callie's eyes grow large. Callie leaned over and smacked the side of Mark's head, "Go find a nurse, or Stevens!" Callie grinned deviously.

Mark smiled, "Stevens, yeah, I like the sound of that. I'll show her a good time, unlike O'Malley and his bad sex."

"Bad sex?" Callie was fully in-tune now. "What have you heard?"

Mark shrugged, "Wish I could stay and chat, but you've got to show blondie, here, around, and I have a date with Stevens. Bye Dr. Robbins," Mark winked as he walked passed the two woman.

"Mark!" Callie stomped her foot in frustration, watching him close the door behind him. Callie turned to Arizona and put on a smile, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Arizona grinned, "Listen, I think, I'm good for now. If I have any problems, I'll come find you," Arizona smiled as she made her way to a cubby that already had her named assigned to it.

* * *

"So they're really having bad sex?" Callie asked Mark as she took a seat next to him in the cafeteria later that afternoon.

"Yeah," Mark nodded enthusiastically as he leaned in over the table and and grinned madly, "I heard some of those interns talking about it in the OR. Apparently they're having a little trouble... You know," Mark laughed hysterically.

"Hey Callie, Man-Whore." Erica teased as she took a seat at the table, "This is-"

"Dr. Robbins," Callie smiled up at Arizona.

"Dr. Robbins," Mark repeated except his tone was much more suggestive.

"Hey Callie, Man-Whore," Arizona copied Erica with a smile as she took a seat across from Mark.

"I've taught you well," Erica laughed, "We just saved an 8-year old boy, today," Erica announced to the table.

"Erica felt the Joy of Peds," Arizona beamed as she dug into her salad.

"What are you talking about?" Erica questioned Callie and Mark.

"Talking about O'Malley and Stevens and their awful sex," Mark told them with his mouthful of his sandwich.

"Table manners," Callie reminded him as she handed him a napkin.

"O'Malley," Arizona pondered, "He was the one working with us today?" Arizona asked Erica for confirmation.

Erica nodded, "Yeah, him and Grey were talking about something like that. Serves him right after what he did to you," Erica shook her head angrily.

"What did he do to you?" Arizona inquired.

"Oh! Man, you should have seen it," Mark shook his head as he leaned over the table to tell the story. Callie rolled her eyes. Mark was such a gossip. "Callie and O'Malley eloped and then not long after he cheated on her with Stevens. Callie was so heart broken."

"I am sitting right here!" Callie remarked annoyed, "Salt meets wound," she muttered under her breath. Erica turned to Sloan and gave him a warningly glare.

"Anyways, it was awful," Mark concluded as he looked back and gave Erica his best "innocent" smile.

"I'm sorry Dr. Torres," Arizona frowned.

Callie shrugged, "It's okay, because now he's having bad sex. I just want to announce right here, right now, I am good! So good! George is definitely missing me right now," Callie grinned proudly.

"I can reference that," Mark winked over at Callie, who in return rolled her eyes. "By the way, Addie called last night. She's coming down next week to work with Cardio-God over here," Mark told Callie as he tilted his head in the direction of Erica.

"Fantastic!" Callie grinned.

"So, Arizona, about that tour," Mark hinted not so subtly. Both Erica and Callie sighed and kicked him underneath the table.

"OW!" Mark yelped out in pain.

"Sloan! Geez, we don't need you running off any more attendings," Callie muttered.

"It's okay," Arizona grinned up at Sloan, "I'm in a relationship and even if I wasn't, I still wouldn't sleep with you."

"Ouch!" Erica laughed.

"Ego bruiser!" Callie nodded as she leaned over and gave Arizona a high-five.

"Why?" Mark asked, almost pleadingly.

"Because one, I don't do co-workers, two, I wouldn't want to be another notch on your bed-post, and three, you're not my type," Arizona shrugged.

"Babe, I'm everyones type," Mark grinned.

"Not mine," Arizona smiled as she stood up from the tables, "Thanks for the company guys. Off to the PED wing," Arizona waved as she literally rolled out of the Cafeteria.

"I like her!" Erica grinned.

"Me too," Callie nodded as she looked over at the very confused, Mark Sloan.

"I'm everyone's type," He pouted as he looked down at his half eaten sandwich.

"Lost your appetite?" Callie asked with a ends of her lip curling up into a small grin.

"Yeah," Mark nodded with a sigh.

TBC...


	2. The Return

**The Return**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hey guys," Arizona gave Erica and Sloan a weak smile as she laid her brown paper bag onto the table and took a seat. It had been a long night and she was beat tired. "Where's Calliope?" Arizona questioned as she motioned to her empty spot at the table. She had been working there for a week and a half now, and Callie had yet to miss a lunch.

"Callie..." Erica subtly stressed Callie's name. Arizona picked up form the subtle rolls of the eyes and sarcastic comments that Dr. Hahn made toward her. She figured that the badass Cardio god just didn't like happy people, but Callie informed her that Erica Hahn generally didn't like any type of people and to not take it too personally. "...is picking up her best friend, Addison, at the airport. They should be back soon."

Arizona's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I thought you two were her best friends."

They both shook their heads, "We don't compare with Addie," Mark grinned. "We're all meeting up at Joe's later tonight if you want to join us..." Mark suggested.

Arizona shrugged, "Maybe. I'll see what I have planned."

"That's right. Arizona, here, has to check in with her lover," Mark teased, "When we going to meet this man that has won our blondie's heart?" Mark asked as he nudged her playfully. Arizona rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Mark's yelling across the cafeteria.

"Speak of the devil," Mark grinned as he got up from his seat and hugged a red-headed woman who had approached their table with Callie right behind them.

"Addison, that's Erica, and this is Arizona. Guys, this is Addison." Callie introduced the three women as she took a seat next to Erica.

"Nice to meet you," Arizona smiled as she shook Addison's hand.

"I have to go, ladies." Mark announced looking down at his beeping pager, "but I'll be seeing you later," Mark winked at Addison before walking out of the large cafeteria. All the women at the table rolled their eyes at Marks incorrigible behavior.

"You wish," Addison shouted back.

"I have to go too," Arizona mumbled, as her pager began beeping too. Arizona looked up at the girls with an apologetic smile, "Sorry. It was a pleasure meeting you, Addison," Arizona turned to Callie, "Calliope, whenever you have time, can you come check one of my patients wrists? The X-ray shows now sign of a break, but he really seems to be in pain."

"Sure, I'll be up in thirty or so," Callie agreed.

"Super," Arizona clapped her hands together before rolling out of the cafeteria.

"Those wheel-y shoes are kind of annoying," Erica muttered as she watched Arizona glide out of the cafeteria. "What self-respecting surgeon wears roller-blades?"

"They're not roller-blades, and I think it is adorable. All the children love her even more for it," Callie defended.

Addison let out a small chuckle as she looked over at Callie in amusement, "Calliope?"

Callie shrugged with a small smile, "Yeah, I don't know about that, but I don't really mind it,"

"Hm..." Addison gave Callie a questioning look. "The old Callie I knew would have broken the nose of anyone who called her that. Divorce suits you," Addison smirked.

Callie threw her head back and laughed, "I guess I am just a little different,"

Erica turned to look at Callie with a smile, "Yeah turns out divorce was the best thing that ever happened to you."

Callie nodded in agreement as she locked eyes with Erica, "I agree."

Addison watched the two women as idea began running through her brain.

* * *

A few hours later, Callie was speed walking through the halls trying to find Arizona. Not only had Addison assumed she was gay, but also in a relationship with Erica. She had gone to seek insight from Cristina and Meredith, but they were no help. She considered talking to Sloan about it, but figured he'd turn the conversation into a plead to have a threesome with the two of them. The only person who would actually take her seriously was Arizona. As she turned the corner to Arizona's office, she shoved open her door without any knock. Her hands quickly flew over her eyes at the sight. Arizona was sitting in her office chair, while a brunette woman was straddling her with her hands running through Arizona's blonde locks. Arizona quickly broke the kiss and gently pushed the brunette off of her.

"Oh my god!" Callie mumbled incoherently, "I'm sorry! So, so sorry."

Arizona straightened her lab coat while she also bit her lip in embarrassment.

"No, I forgot to lock the door. My fault," the brunette admitted as she looked back at Arizona deviously.

Arizona ran her hands through her hair and shook her head, "It was very unprofessional of me. I'm sorry," Arizona apologized to Callie.

Callie let out a small laugh as she dropped her hands form her eyes, "It's alright. Technically you're my boss, so what can I do?" Callie awkwardly joked. The brunette broke out into a wide grin and turned to look at Arizona, who's cheeks were crimson red.

Arizona quickly tried to avoid eye contact with Callie, "Calliope, this is my girlfriend, Julie. Julie, this is my friend Calliope."

"You can call me Callie," Callie smiled weakly as she walked over and shook the brunettes hand.

"Julie was just bringing me some dinner," Arizona informed Callie as she held up a take-out bag.

"How nice," Callie commented as she locked eyes with Julie.

"Yep," Julie nodded, "We really didn't mean for this to happen," Julie motioned to the space in between herself and Arizona, "But I don't see her a lot, so we got a little carried away."

"No, it's fine. Carry... on," Callie told them as she began walking backwards to the door.

"Wait, Calliope, what did you need me for?" Arizona asked.

"It's nothing, really. Continue..." Callie urged as she bolted from the room.

"Mark it is," Callie nodded as she settled on going to find Mark.

* * *

"Really?" Mark asked incredulously, "Blondie?"

Callie nodded enthusiastically, "I swear!"

"Wow," Mark's eyebrows raised in shock as he let out a whistle. "Hot."

Callie rolled her eyes and hit Mark on the shoulder, "Pig."

"What were you doing barging into her office without knocking, anyways?" Mark asked.

"I just needed some advice," Callie shrugged.

"Why didn't you come to me, then?" Mark pouted.

"Because I needed some girl advice," Callie replied in a duh tone.

"Why didn't you go to Erica, then?"

Callie shrugged, "I don't know, I just didn't."

"Hmm..." Mark looked at Callie curiously. "I guess," He dismissed it. "Don't forget Joe's tonight," Mark reminded her before walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey guys," Arizona waved as she walked into the bar with the brunette, Callie recognized as Julie, by her side. "This is my girlfriend Julie, Julie, this is Mark, Addison, Erica, and you already met Callie," Arizona dipped her head and blushed when she mentioned Callie.

"Mark..." Julie whispered.

Mark looked at Julie questioningly, "Yeah?"

"Mark!" Julie grinned enthusiastically, "Oh my gosh!" Julie quickly threw her arms around Mark and held on tight.

Addison, Arizona, and Callie both looked on with raised eyebrows. Erica coughed awkwardly as she took a sip from her beer.

"Oh stop being silly," Julie hit Mark playfully when she noticed Marks confused look on his face.

"You two know each other?" Arizona asked pointing back and forth between Mark and Julie.

Julie smirked as she nudged Mark, "You could say that."

"Vaguely," Mark mumbled as he finished up his beer. "Uh, Arizona how about you help me with the drinks?" Mark suggested, trying to get away from Julie.

"Sure," she replied curtly, "I'd like to have a word with you anyways," Arizona muttered as she reached over and yanked Mark by the shirt.

"Awkward," Erica whispered as she leaned over to Callie and pulled a piece of hair out of her lipgloss. Their faces were literally inches apart, which made Callie freeze intensely. Addison looked over at Callie with a slight smirk, knowing full well that Callie and Erica's relationship exceeded friendship. Julie was oblivious to her surroundings and was texting away on her Blackberry probably to one of her friends telling her she ran into an old ex.

"So what we miss?" Mark asked as he and Arizona approached the table with beers in hand.

"Dancing." Callie blurted out, "I want to dance. Mark, let's dance!" Callie mumbled as she quickly rose from the table and pulled him along with me.

The four woman at the table looked on in amazement as they watched Callie move.

"She's pretty, huh?" Addison hinted toward Erica.

"Pretty hott," Julie nodded as she took a swig of her beer.

"She's beautiful," Erica whispered in awe as Arizona nodded in silence.

Addison turned her head back at the three woman at the table and they all seemed to be in some sort of trance, "alrighty, then." Addison mumbled as she got up from the table to find a hot straight man.

TBC...


	3. Sober Minds

**Sober Minds**

"That's not the point, Mark!" Arizona told him harshly as she angrily opened her bag of potato chips and stuffed her hand inside.

"I don't see where you're going with this," Mark replied back as he threw up his hands. They had been sitting there arguing for the past fifteen minutes.

"What's going on?" Callie asked a she took a seat in the cafeteria with Erica.

"Blondie's upset-" Mark was cut off by Arizona slamming her hands onto the table.

"You don't get to call me that anymore!" Arizona told him warningly as she pointed at him with her metal fork.

"Blondie," Mark repeated but stressing 'Blondie' out more, "is upset for no reason!"

"No reason?" Arizona scoffed, "You slept with my girlfriend!"

"Ex, you broke up with her, remember?" Mark corrected her, "And it was before you two even met."

"You broke up with Julie?" Callie asked in shock.

"I'm just saying, is there a girl you have no slept with? If so, I'd really like to meet her and applaud her." Arizona muttered

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mark asked angrily.

"Yeah?" Callie pouted, knowing full well that the previous night she had pulled Mark away from the bar and slept with him herself.

"You didn't even remember her!" Arizona shouted at Mark.

"She wasn't that memorable!" Mark shot back, "Which is probably why she switched games."

"Oh no," Erica mumbled as she pushed away slightly from the table.

"Yikes," Callie nodded in agreement as she leaned over toward Erica to avoid the heat that was radiating off of Arizona's red skin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arizona asked as her eyes shot daggers at Mark.

"She couldn't please men, so she switched to women," Mark grinned deviously at Arizona.

"Are you saying that I'm gay because I can't please men?" Arizona asked incredulously.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Mark smirked.

Arizona's jaw dropped, "I will have you know, Man-Whore, that I am hott and fantastic in bed. I could rock your world if I wanted to."

"Prove it!" Mark grinned, but his grinned fell when he felt a kick at his shin from underneath the table. "Ouch, what the hell."

"I'll be waiting for your apology up in PED's," Arizona muttered as she got up from the table.

"She's got a good kick," Mark groaned as he looked up at Erica and Callie who had grins on their faces.

"You deserved it," Callie sang teasingly.

* * *

"So Joe's tonight?" Erica asked as she and Callie scrubbed in.

Callie's forehead wrinkled as looked over at Erica, "I kind of have...this thing."

Erica nodded awkwardly, "Look, uh, I don't make friends easily. I'm awkward and I am horrible at small talk. I generally don't like people I don't know. People like Dr. Robbins find me rude, but it's because they don't understand me. I made friends with you, Callie. I made friends with you because you understand me, and now you have this thing and that thing is Sloan."

"What?" Callie asked softly.

"I saw you leave last night with Sloan," Erica filled in.

Callie let out a small chuckled, "You're mad cause I'm sleeping with Mark Sloan?"

"No, I am not mad that you're sleeping with Mark Sloan. I am mad at you. I'm mad that you didn't tell me you are sleeping with him. It has nothing to do with the fact that you're sleeping with him. I just can't believe you have turned into one of those girls that gets these "Things" and disappears because she has a boyfriend..." Erica told her, clearly disgruntled of the thought of Callie and Mark.

"Erica," Callie called after Erica as she made her way to the door.

"I don't make friends easily," Erica mumbled before exiting the scrub room.

* * *

"You going to apologize to Blondie for earlier?" Callie asked Mark as they walked through the hallway, both looking over charts.

Mark shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I should. She's just so much fun to mess with, you know?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "I just think you need to lay off. Especially attacking her personal life. Not cool."

"You're just saying that because you've been having some sapphic thoughts about Erica," Mark teased as he nudged Callie in the side.

Callie's jaw dropped as she shook her head, "No, why- why-" Callie's eyes narrowed, "Addison."

"We talk," Mark shrugged, "And now that she mentioned it, I do have to agree with her."

"We're just friends," Callie tried to explained to him but it ended up coming out more like a persuasion to herself.

"Friends," Mark nodded with a his lips curling up at the end, "A friend that you just want to shove onto your bed and-"

"No, no, no, no!" Callie cut him off by placing her hand over his mouth. "No," She told him sternly, "None of that. You go apologize to Arizona, and then meet me in the On Call room."

Mark shook his head, "No."

"No?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"I've been thinking about what Blondie said, and she's kind of right." Mark shrugged.

"What?" Callie's jaw dropped as she crossed her arms looking at this new side of Mark.

"I've slept with woman after woman and yes, it's pleasing, but I'm getting older and I think... maybe it's time to get serious." Mark nodded seriously.

"Seriously?" Callie asked.

Mark nodded.

"Wow," Callie breathed out in awe.

"I know, so I think you should go talk to Erica because... she seemed a little peeved earlier, and I'll go apologize to Blondie," Mark told her.

"Whatever you say," Callie sighed.

* * *

"I thought you had a thing..." Erica muttered when Callie took a seat next to her at the booth at Joe's.

"Addisonthoughtwewerelesbians," Callie blurted out.

"What?" Erica asked trying to stifle back a laugh.

Callie sighed, "Addison thought we were-"

Erica put up her hand telling Callie that she got it the first time while the other hand went up to cover her mouth as she kept herself from burst out laughing. When Callie noticed Erica's amused expression she quickly lightened up and took a shot that was on the table.

"That's why you've been avoiding me?" Erica asked with a small grin.

"Yeah, sort of." Callie laughed.

"What's going on?" Mark interrupted as he and Arizona slid into the booth bench across from them.

"Callie and I are lovers, haven't you heard?" Erica grinned as she leaned over and stroked Callie's hand. Callie smirked when she noticed Mark gulp nervously.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you're not turned on," Callie challenged.

"I sure can't," Arizona mumbled as she looked down at her hands nervously.

Callie chucked a bit at her Arizona's innocent blush, "You're thinking of a threesome aren't you?" Callie asked Mark.

"I'm not," Mark told her, not really convincingly, though. "The old Mark would." Mark gulped.

"The new Mark, however, won't, right?" Arizona encouraged him as she put her hand on his back.

Mark nodded as he focused intently on the table.

"Stay strong, Mark." Arizona mumbled.

"So you're not thinking of her and me and you..." Callie's voice dropped a whole octave, "And a video camera," She whispered huskily.

"Damn," Arizona muttered as she watched Mark slam his head against the table.

"That's what I thought." Callie grinned as she returned to her normal, non-seductive, state. "So, I'm still curious. Why did you and Julie break up?" Callie asked.

"Well first and foremost, she lied. She said she had been with women before, but really she had only been with one..." Arizona told her.

"Is that a bad thing?" Erica asked.

"No, no, no. Not at all," Arizona shook her head as she smiled, "It's fantastic, actually, but I don't do newborns. I had to end it immediately."

"Why?" Callie questioned curiously.

"It's just one of my rules," Arizona shrugged, "I deal with newborns all day. I don't want to have to deal with them in my personal life."

"Interesting concept, Robbins." Erica nodded.

All three woman remained silent for a few moments as they watched Mark silently keep his head down on the table.

"You coming up anytime soon?" Arizona asked with a huge grin present on her face.

Mark shook his head, "It's safer if I don't see anything."

"We have shots," Callie tempted.

"It's safer if I keep a sober mind."

"Are we going to have to carry you out?" Erica asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's safer if you don't touch me."

Arizona quickly lifted the hand she had laid on his shoulder off of him.


	4. Elevator Surprises

**Elevator Surprises**

It had been a long day, Arizona had to admit. She managed to save a little girl and another little boy, so it was a successful day, but long nevertheless. Her only goal for the night was to go home and try and get a few hours of sleep before she had to be up at the hospital to the next day. As she stood by the elevator, Mark Sloan came up and stood in beside her.

"How's it going for you?" Arizona inquired about Mark's new life he was living. She was probably the only person in the entire hospital that believed he could turn over a new leaf. Then again, she was usually optimistic about everything.

"Good," he nodded solemnly as he looked down at his feet and shifted back and forth.

"I'm glad," Arizona responded back with a slight nod of the head.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened for them to enter. Time passed slowly as they stood side by side in the elevator waiting to reach the lobby. After a couple of seconds of silence Mark pushed the emergency button that immediately stopped the elevator.

"Don't get any ideas, manwhore." Arizona teased him awkwardly as she backed up against the side of the elevator. She knew that Mark would never pull a move on her, but in the state of mind he was in, she couldn't be too sure.

Mark let out a soft chuckle and sighed, "Why is it that, now that I am doing something decently good with my life, I end up feeling like shit? I'm doing everything right, and I just feel like crawling into bed and sleeping. All. The. Time."

Arizona raised an eyebrow at him, "Not with anyone, though right?"

Mark's lips curled up into a slight smile, "No, not with anyone. I just... I feel miserable."

Arizona looked at Mark curiously wondering how a man who acted so immaturely most of the time could stand there before her trying to have a deep conversation. Arizona shrugged, "Maybe you've always been miserable, but sex was a way to push it away."

Mark nodded, "I think I need sex in my life to make myself feel better. It's the only logical explanation." Mark sighed as he leaned against the wall on the other side of the elevator.

"It's hardly logical," Arizona let out a small laugh, "You know, Mark. I can't tell you how to live your life, but I will tell you this. If you continue with your manwho-rish ways, you will end up alone and miserable. If you take the chance and give up your past, then you may feel miserable for awhile, but Mark, you're a catch. You're going to find a woman and marry her and live happily ever after."

"You think?" Mark asked unsurely.

"Definitely," Arizona smiled as she turned back to face the doors of the elevator.

"You too, Arizona." Mark pushed off the wall of the elevator and nudged her with his elbow, "I know you have a thing for Callie, but you'll find someone who's good for you."

Arizona scoffed as she leaned forward and unpressed the emergency button. "A thing for Callie? I just got out of a relationship, and I don't have things for straight people."

"Haven't you heard? She and Hahn are an item," Mark teased.

Arizona rolled her eyes, "They're just teasing you, Mark. They're hardly friends."

Just then, the elevator doors opened and Erica and Callie walked into it laughing.

"Speak of the devils," Mark mumbled as he shot Arizona an accusing look. Arizona rolled her eyes and slight shook her head.

"You've been speaking of us, Sloan?" Erica asked with a slight smirk present on her face.

"Not quite," Arizona replied curtly while Sloan shook his head vigorously.

"Just thinking about us," Callie supplied. "He's been thinking about a threesome. All. Day. Long."

"Quite the contrary, Callie," Mark replied with a grin, "I haven't been thinking about any sort of threesome. Right, Arizona?"

"Right." Arizona gave them a nod surely.

"Well I'm proud of you, Mark." Callie smiled, "You wouldn't be able to handle us anyways."

"I could handle you two!" Mark defended himself, "Right, Arizona?"

"Right." Arizona repeated in the same tone.

Erica narrowed her eyes at Mark before leaning in to Callie and planting her own lips on Callie's. When she pulled back, Erica had a somewhat pleased look on her face while the rest of them had looks of astonishment.

"See? Can't handle us." Erica smirked as she exited the elevator.

"Uh... Did that just happen?" Callie asked a little breathlessly.

"Yup," Mark nodded without moving from his spot as he turned his head slightly to catch of glimpse of Arizona who had her jaw dropped still.

"Uh... Wow," Callie breathed out in shock, "I think I need some sleep." Callie quickly adjusted her purse on her shoulder and exited the elevator quickly, avoiding eye contact with Mark and Arizona.

"Just teasing me?" Mark smirked at Arizona who still had her jaw slightly dropped.

"I need a drink," Arizona muttered as she grabbed Mark's arm and pulled him out of the elevator.

"Joe's it is," Mark agreed.

TBC...


End file.
